Just A Dream
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia. Deux personnages indéniablement liés. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé les sentiments que Lucy pouvait avoir pour Natsu ? Juste de l'amitié ? Ou plus...De l'amour ? Voici un One-Shot sur les sentiments de Lucy pour Natsu le tout inspiré de la chanson "Just A Dream" de Nelly.


**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous ? :)**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui un petit texte sur Lucy et Natsu que j'ai écris il y a pas mal de temps et qui est inspiré de la chanson "Just A Dream" de Nelly. Je vous conseille fortement d'écouté cette chanson en lisant ce texte.**

 **Cette histoire est du point de vue de Lucy et bien évidemment les personnages de Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, etc appartiennent à Mashima-san.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel…

Ce nom provoque en moi une vague d'émotions. De la joie, de la gêne, de l'embarras, de la tristesse, de la compassion, de la bêtise, de l'exaspération, de la colère et de la souffrance.

Son sourire est tout simplement sublime. Et quand il me regarde avec, je ne peux que fondre devant lui. Pourquoi ?

Son rire est tout simplement une cascade de notes. Et quand il rit, je ne peux que rigoler moi-même. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux sont tout simplement magnifique. Et quand il me regarde, je peux de perdre pour l'éternité dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Pourquoi ?

Ses cheveux sont tout simplement tellement mignons. Et quand il les ébouriffe, gêné, je ne peux que sourire bêtement en l'admirant. Pourquoi ?

Son courage est tout simplement admirable. Et quand il me redonne courage, je ne peux que le suivre qu'importe celui ou celle que nous affrontons. Pourquoi ?

Sa force est tout simplement sans aucune limite. Et quand c'est pour moi qu'il se bat, je ne peux que pleurer et sourire en même temps. Pourquoi ?

Sa gentillesse est tout simplement tellement belle. Et quand il me tend la main, je ne peux que l'accepter et tout lui pardonner. Pourquoi ?

Sa volonté est tout simplement une volonté hors du commun. Et quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a toujours. Pourquoi ?

Son caractère est tout simplement tellement simple. Et quand il fonce droit dans le mur, je le retiens toujours. Pourquoi ?

Son innocence est tout simplement celle d'un enfant. Et quand il ne comprend pas, je lui explique toujours tout. Pourquoi ?

Et quoi qu'il arrive je suis toujours à ses côtés. Je suis toujours près de lui. Je suis toujours avec lui. Quoi qu'il fasse je le suis. Oh, mais pourquoi ? La raison est tellement simple et stupide ! Pourtant…J'en souffre tellement. Avez-vous devinez ? Oui, c'est tellement simple !

J'aime Natsu de tout mon cœur.

Natsu...Je voudrais toujours être près de toi quoi qu'il se passe. J'aimerai que l'on soit ensemble toutes les heures de tous les jours ! Je ne vis que quand je suis avec toi ! Je ne souris et ris qu'en ta présence !

J'aime quand tu me serres dans tes bras. J'aime quand tu me mets une main sur l'épaule. J'aime quand tu me portes. J'aime sentir ton corps contre le mien. Ton corps est tellement brûlant et il me réchauffe tellement…J'aime quand ta jambe touche la mienne par inadvertance. J'aime quand tu me prends la main pour m'entraîner dans de folles aventures avec toi. J'aime tout ça. Je chéris tout ses petits moments. Je me sens tellement vide quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi !

Chaque soir j'attends que tu viennes me voir. J'attends. Je ne fais qu'attendre ta venue.

Que tu viennes me rejoindre. Que nous dormions ensemble.

Je souris toujours quand tu te glisses discrètement dans mes draps. Et quand tu me serres contre toi dans mon sommeil. Je rougis et pourtant je suis égoïste car je profite toujours de ses contacts. La mince frontière entre toi et moi… Toi et moi…Nous.

Et quand je me réveille, j'admire ton visage souriant et me rappelle de tous les moments passer ensemble.

Nos journées, nos missions, nos contacts, nos paroles et nos actes. Je me souviens de tout. Tout ce qui te concerne. Je me souviens de tes combats et de quelle façon tu écrases tes ennemis. Je me souviens de nos journées et de nos rires emplissant la guilde. Je me souviens de toutes tes expressions et à quel point j'aime les admirer.

Oh, Natsu ! Nous passons nos journées ensemble, tu m'as invité à rejoindre Fairy Tail et ton équipe, tu es le premier a m'avoir tendu la main, tu es le premier qui m'as sauvé, tu es pour moi le seul et l'unique. Le seul qui compte. A toi seul, tu es tout mon monde. Tu es ce que j'aime le plus. Tu es mon seul et unique amour, Natsu Dragneel.

Tu es tout pour moi, Natsu ! Nous sommes toujours ensemble…Toujours ! Tu me souris toujours. Tu me sauves toujours. Tu viens toujours dormir dans mon lit. Tu viens toujours me redonner courage. Tu me fais toujours dépasser mes limites. Tu me taquines tout le temps avec Happy. Tu me donnes de l'importance. Tu es toujours là pour m'écouter. Tu es celui qui me connais le mieux. Tu es celui qui s'est battu pour moi. Tu es celui qui m'a fait découvrir tout un monde, celui des mages. Tu es celui qui m'a fait devenir membre de Fairy Tail. Tu es celui qui me soutient quand je suis mal. Tu es celui qui écoute mes problèmes. Tu es celui qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu es celui qui me sourit. Tu es celui qui me demande toujours comment je vais. Tu es celui qui me parle tous les jours. Tu ne pars jamais sans moi. Tu viens toujours me voir quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es toujours là. Toujours là…Sauf aujourd'hui.

Comment as-tu pu de faire ça ? Et me dire ça ? Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi, es-tu le seul qui n'a pas deviné mes sentiments pour toi ? Pourquoi dois-tu être si innocent ? Pourquoi, Natsu ?

Les larmes coulent de mes joues et ne peuvent s'arrêter. Je suis seule et je pleure. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller pour éviter que mes voisins entendent mes longues plaintes et toute ma tristesse. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur. La tristesse qui m'accable est trop forte. L'espoir m'aura tué.

Oui, j'espérais. J'espérais que tu pourrais retourner mes sentiments. Que tu pourrais m'aimer ! Que nous pourrions peut-être un jour former un couple. Que nous ne serions plus que de simples camarades… L'espoir me faisait vivre. Je venais chaque jour à la guilde avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Car j'allais te voir. Toi, celui que j'aime…

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que j'aimais ? Dois-je faire une croix sur toi ? Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre aujourd'hui...

Ce matin, j'étais venue à la guilde en souriant comme d'habitude. Je portais un top et une mini-jupe. Je voulais être jolie pour toi. Je voulais que tu me remarques. Mais tu ne remarquais jamais ce genre de choses…

Bizarrement, tu as été distant toute la journée. Je me demande bien pourquoi…J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. Quand tu es comme ça, il ne vaut mieux pas te déranger.

J'ai attendu au bar de la guilde quand soudain je t'ai vu te levé et regarder le tableau des missions. Je me suis levé et dirigé vers toi. Avec un sourire je t'ai demandé :

-« Alors où va-t-on aujourd'hui ? »

Tu m'as regardé avec des yeux aussi froid que la pierre et tu m'as répondu :

-« Nulle part, Lucy. »

Lucy ? Mon prénom ? Mais…Ne m'appelais-tu par mon surnom ? Ne m'appelais-tu pas Luce ?

Confuse, je lui demandais :

-« Pardon, Natsu ? Mais tu viens de prendre une mission ! »

-« Justement j'y vais seul. » Me répondit-il.

Mais…Ne faisions-nous toujours pas nos missions ensemble ? N'étions-nous pas…Une équipe ?

-« Seul ? » Répétais-je.

-« J'y vais avec Happy. » Me répondit-il.

Il…M'avait exclu de l'équipe ? Ou alors pour lui j'étais comme Grey, Erza, Wendy et Carla ? Ne faisais-je pas partie de la première équipe « Natsu » ?

-« Je peux venir avec vous ? » Demandais-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il me regarda et me répondit :

-« J'ai dis que j'y allais avec Happy. Donc non tu ne peux pas venir. »

Ses mots transpercèrent mon cœur.

-« Mais…Nous sommes une équipe ! » M'écriais-je.

Il soupira puis il me répondit :

-« Nous sommes de bons amis, Lucy. Et nous sommes aussi une équipe. Mais de temps en temps nous pouvons faire des missions seuls. »

Amis…Amis…Amis. Ce mot, ce simple mot, me brisa le cœur en milles morceaux. Amis. Tu ne nous voyais donc que comme des simples camarades…Quelque part au fond de moi je le savais mais…Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je voulais continuer d'espérer. Mais cela ne sers plus à rien. Car il n'y a plus de raisons d'espérer. Car tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…

-« Mais, Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je te laisse justes pour quelques jours ! Tu peux supporter, non ? Tu es une bonne amie mais tu peux supporter quelques jours sans me voir ! Je ne suis pas indispensable pour toi ? Ce n'est que quelques jours, Lucy! » S'écria-t-il.

Oh que si tu étais indispensable pour moi! Te quitter même si c'est seulement quelques jours me brise le cœur. Mais tes paroles le font encore plus...

-« Non bien sûr que tu n'es pas indispensable pour moi. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu partais en mission tout seul. » Me justifiais-je en mentant.

Ses paroles me faisaient tellement mal…Alors pour toi je n'étais qu'une bonne amie comme Erza, Mirajaine et les autres. N'avais-tu aucun sentiments ? Ne ressentais-tu rien en me quittant ? Rien de rien ? Aucune émotion ?

-« Pour des raisons qui sont pas tes affaires. » Grogna-t-il.

-« Ah…Bon d'accord. » Répondis-je.

-« Au revoir, Lucy. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes quittés. Il a pris Happy (le pauvre petit Exceed était très triste de devoir quitter Carla. Mais lui au moins ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait vraiment puisqu'il lui avait fait de vrais adieux au plus grand embarras de l'Exceed blanche qui se retrouva avec un poisson dans les mains. Mais malgré tout, elle lui sourit doucement et lui souhaita « _bonne chance_ »), ses affaires, a échangé quelques mots avec Mirajaine puis est parti et a fermé les portes de la guilde derrière lui me laissant là moi et mon cœur brisé.

J'étais rentré chez moi et depuis je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon cœur, étendue sur mon lit.

 _« Tu es une bonne amie. »_

Cette phrase se répétait en boule dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais que la réentendre et versé plus de larmes à chaque fois. Oh Natsu, pourquoi devais-tu être si cruel avec moi ? Te rendais-tu compte à quel point tu me faisais souffrir ? Non, tu étais bien trop innocent et insouciant pour penser à des choses telles que l'amour. Pour toi, il n'existait qu'un seul amour. Celui que l'on porte à sa famille et à ses amis. L'Amour tel que je le conçois, l'attirance que deux êtres se portent, n'a pour toi aucun sens. C'est à peine si tu sais ce qu'est un couple ! Tu es tellement…Un gosse ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas grandir un peu et devenir adulte ? Pourquoi dois-tu réduire en cendres avec ton feu tout mes espoirs ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas comme je t'aime ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à souffrir ?

Et pourtant je pensais avoir ma chance avec toi ! Nous sommes tellement proches, toujours _ensemble_ , nous vivons pratiquement _ensemble_ et nous dormons _ensemble_ ! Ce n'est pas rien quand-même ! Pour moi, nous avons une relation privilège où il n'y a que nous deux au monde. Une relation susceptible d'évoluer en relation de couple. Un amour partagé…

Mais je n'étais complètement trompé et les gestes que je prenais pour de l'amour n'était qu'en fait une très forte amitié. Et moi j'y avais cru…Comme une idiote !

Pourquoi serais-tu tombé amoureux de la richissime et bien élevée ex-héritière de l'empire commercial Heartfillia ? Toi, le Dragon Slayer de feu et le mage de Fairy Tail ? Nous n'avons rien en commun. Rien qui puisse créer une relation d'amour.

Il n'y avait absolument rien entre nous.

Et le temps passa. Quand soudain, j'entendis des bruits près de ma fenêtres et je me levai. Et ce que j'aperçu me couppa le souffle et me laissa muette.

-« Natsu… » Soufflais-je.

Il était là. Il se tenait devant moi. Le clair de lune m'empêchait de bien le voir mais je savais que c'était lui.

-« Lucy…Ma Luce… » Murmura-t-il.

Je fus très surprise par ces mots et je le fus encore plus quand il s'approcha de moi.

Quand soudain…Il me pris dans ses bras ! Je sentais la chaleur de son corps, la force de ses bras, son odeur et le contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

-« Natsu…Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être en mission ? » Demandais-je.

-« Si mais…Je n'ai pas supporté de te laisser comme ça. » Me dit-il.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, émue en me laissant aller dans ses bras.

-« Je ne pouvais vraiment pas te laisser, Luce… Je suis tellement désolé. Je me suis laissé emporté car c'était personnel…Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissé derrière, Luce ! » S'éccria-t-il en renforçant son étreinte sur moi.

-« Oh, Natsu… » Murmurais-je.

C'était tellement touchant ! Qu'il vienne me voir comme ça ! Et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…

-« Me pardonnes-tu, Luce ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je t'aimais et je ne pouvais que te laisser tout passer. Je ne pouvais que te pardonner.

-« Je te pardonne, Natsu. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh, Luce ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé ! » S'écria-t-il en renforçant son étreinte sur moi.

Il s'inquiétait de savoir si j'allais lui pardonner ?

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, émue en nichant ma tête au creux de son cou.

Et nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs instants sans rien dire. Instants d'amour et de paix.

Quand soudain, il brisa notre étreinte et murmura :

-« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Luce… »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Je...Euh…J'espère que l'on sera toujours camarades… » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que nous serons toujours camarades ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? » M'écriais-je en m'affolant.

-« Non, non, non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je veux juste te dire quelque chose qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Natsu ? » Demandais-je, doucement.

Il s'avança soudainement vers moi et me pris par les épaules. Il me regarda dans les yeux, inspira fortement et soudain me dit :

-« Je t'aime, Luce. »

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon cerveau ne marchait plus. Mes joues étaient en feu et mon corps tremblait.

-« Q-Q-Quoi ? » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Je t'aime, Luce. » Répéta-t-il son regard toujours encré dans le mien.

-« C-C-Comment ? » Demandais-je.

Il ne s'agissait là que de simple amitié, Lucy ! Ne te fais pas des idées ! Ne va penser qu'il ressent la même chose que toi ! Ce ne sont que des rêves de gamine !

Mais je tombai des nues quand il me répondit :

-« Je t'aime avec mon cœur. Je t'aime d'amour. D'un amour qu'un homme porte à une femme. »

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je.

Il venait de me faire une déclaration…Une déclaration D'AMOUR…Il venait de me déclarer sa flamme, lui le mage de feu de Fairy Tail ! Oh Mon Dieu ! J'étais tellement heureuse et en même temps tellement embarrassée. Ma gorge était sèche et je ne pouvais dire un seul mot…Des larmes de joie commencèrent à se former aux coins de mes yeux et se déversèrent tel un ruisseau sur mes joues.

-« Luce ? Ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Car je t'aime, Natsu. » Répondis-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains et qu'il approcha le siens. Je fermai doucement les yeux et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa chaleur, son odeur, le contact de ses mains sur ma peau et son amour…Cela me faisait tourner la tête. J'étais heureuse ! J'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de bonheur ! Un océan sans fin ! J'aurais pu crier sur les toits que j'étais en couple avec l'homme que j'aimais. Ce sentiment d'euphorie s'emparait de moi ! Un tel sentiment ! Et au plus profond de moi-même, je sentais mon cœur s'embrasser d'une flamme d'amour éternelle ! Natsu, mon seul et unique amour !

Soudain, alors que Natsu et moi nous embrassions, quelques notes de musique retentirent et j'entendis :

 _I was thinking about you_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_

 _What we gonna be_

 _Opened my eyes_

 _It was only just a dream_

 _So I travelled back_

 _Down that road_

 _Will you come back ?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realized_

 _It was only just a dream_

Je me retourna soudainement et m'aperçus que j'étais seule dans mon lit encore toute habillée. Je me levai et regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Natsu ! Où était-il donc passé ? Pourtant j'étais dans ses bras ils ya quelques minutes et nous étions entrain de nous embrassés après nous avoir avoué notre amour. Après qu'il soit venu me voir…

Et soudain j'ouvris les yeux et réalisa que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

 **Et oui la venue de Natsu n'était qu'un rêve ! Pitiez, ne me jeter pas des tomates! Je voulais vraiment que ça se finisse comme ça, cela me tenait à cœur. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Était-ce un bon texte ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la fin ?**

 **Ah, et voici une traduction des paroles de la chanson:**

 **J'étais entrain de penser à toi**

 **De penser à moi**

 **De penser à nous**

 **Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?**

 **J'ai ouvert les yeux**

 **Et tout ça n'était qu'un rêve**

 **Alors, je reviens,**

 **Je fais demi-tour sur cette même route**

 **Reviendra** **-t-elle ?**

 **Personne ne le sait**

 **J'ai réalisé que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve**

 **Voilà! J'espère que mon texte vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir ;)**

 **P.S: Et à partir de fin septembre je me remets au CaPpy (CarlaxHappy) pour une année, promis ! Ne pensez pas que j'ai arrêter d'écrire sur eux car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! J'ai encore plein d'idées ! ;)**


End file.
